Land of the Free?
by anonmachine
Summary: HIATUS. Trinity, captured by Agent Smith has not lost hope that Neo would come... But Smith begins to break her... little by little, her resistance and will is stripped away... Will she turn her back abandon her fight?
1. Unbroken

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anyone… except Neo… ) Nah, I'm just kidding… If you believed me, you better had your head examined._

**Author's Note:** _I have not written a Matrix fanfic ever, so forgive me if I have some facts wrong. I have watched all three movies but unfortunately, can't remember the first one very well…_

This is a VERY angsty fic with a few swear words in it, necessary because Trinity swears quite a bit. ;)

* * *

He could not understand them… What did they live for? They were irrational… Emotional… Illogical… Yet, despite it all, they have spread… like a virus, a plagued… Almost uncontrollable…

Almost… 

The pathetic humans cannot imagine that they were enslaved by machines, lost in their imaginary freedom.

He could have snorted, but he didn't. He was a program, not human, and he was grateful for that… At least, as grateful as a machine could be.

America, the land of the _free_…

Disillusioned… Blind…

How little they knew! How weak they are!

He spared a glance at the limp form on his right.

How fragile…

He continued looking out the window, at the artificial sunrise. All of it were fake… false… That was all the Matrix was… Nothing but codes beneath codes…

Codes and programs…

There was a weak moan from his right.

She moaned again, pulling against the velcro straps holding her immobile fruitlessly.

How weak… How helpless

Trinity forced her eyes open, blinking at the blindingly white hot light. She open her mouth to say something intelligent.

'Mmmlph…' said her treacherous lips instead

She coughed weakly and her eyes wandered around the room as if in a daze. Her gaze fell on him, and he returned the glare, unflinching.

'_You…_' she whispered hoarsely, her voice harsh with disuse.

He allowed himself a small smile. 'Yes, _me_.'

She narrowed her eyes, 'Kill me…'

'Why should I? I enjoy this…'

She laughed, she voice cracking slightly. 'Enjoy? That is a human emotion. Machines have none…'

'Indeed, what you say is correct, to a certain degree. I cannot, technically, feel emotions. But in a sense, I do feel, simply because the word seems befitting to the situation in which I have you in.'

The rebel glared at him defiantly. 'Why are you keeping me alive? Isn't that against your damned programming?'

'Because, I want to analyse you, to see your weaknesses. To break you…' He smiled twistedly as he loomed closer to her face, reveling in the fear that crept onto her features.

'You sick bastard! Kill me, damn it! Even death is better than listening to all this crap!' she spat at him and tugged wildly at her bonds, making the material eat into her flesh.

'Pathetic… Emotional creatures, you humans are… fighting against the system, the way you are suppose to live your life.'

'To serve the machines?!'

She wished she could killed him. There he stood, his arms crossed, smirking with that infernal sunglasses he always wore.

'Each has a purpose…' he let the sentence hang, implying what he wanted to say.

'Go to hell!'

His expression changed suddenly, he was no longer calm and collected, he looked furious. He placed both hands over her right shoulder and pressed down.

Trinity hissed as pain tore through her, ripping her apart. She struggled to relieve herself of the pain, from the pressure Smith was exerting on the bullet wound on her shoulder. She kicked out, limbs failing, but still, he would not remove his hand.

'Beg, Trinity, beg.'

'Go… to… hell.' She gasped out.

He snarled and push down harder. She screamed and trashed violently. Thoughts started to race through her mind incoherently.

_Oh God! _

_The pain! _

_Neo, save me! _

_Neo!_

_Will I ever see you again? _

_Why did I come?! _

_I don't want to die… _

_Pain…_

_Please let me see him again…_

_I'm sorry!!_

_Forgive me!_

_Neo!!_

_Save me, please!_

_I hate you!_

_Go to hell! _

_I will not beg!_

_Oh God!_

_Kill me!_

_Kill me now!_

_Neo…_

She whimpered and hated herself for showing signs of weakness. Blood was coursing down her shoulder in a red river now, staining her clothes and the white sheet on which she lay on.

Smith release a little of the pressure. Trinity gasped, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

'Beg…'

She said nothing, forcing her eyes shut. Her jaw was clenched so hard, her muscles started to hurt. There was a loud roaring in her ears. She breathed through her nose heavily, forcing herself to remain calm and to be detached to the pain being inflicted upon her.

She opened her eyes and blinked the tears away furiously, and uttered a single monosyllable word that angered the Agent even more.

_'No_…'

He bared his teeth at her response and dug his finger into her flesh. The pain was immediate and overwhelming. She felt like she could pass out. She would be thankful if she did, to be temporary free of the pain, but life was purposely being cruel. Her vision darkened slightly and black spots swam in front of her, but before she could grey-out, Smith release his vice grip on her shoulder.

She breathed in gasps, her eyes tightly shut.

Gods, even breathing hurts.

Nothing happened for a moment, complete silence, occasionally punctuated by her laboured breathing.. Then a hand reached out to gently tuck away a strand of sweaty hair from her pale face. Her eyes snapped open, pupils dilated and she flinched unwillingly.

'You are very strong willed… This would be entertaining for me…'

He studied her through his sunglasses. Trinity shivered and looked away, uncomfortable.

Agent Smith reached out a hand to her injured shoulder and she tried to jerked away from him but he grabbed her left arm and yanked her back. He ripped the clothing away from the wound.

'Get your fucking hands off me!' she yelled and struggled in his grasp. He said nothing but tightened his grip on her arm. He reached to a table above her head and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a wad of cotton.

He released his grip and poured some alcohol onto the cotton. The alcohol soaked wad of cotton hovered above her wound for a second and Trinity wondered if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

'This might sting a bit…' he warned softly before he started cleaning the wound. Her back arched in pain as the liquid seeped into her wound but he ignored her movement and continued on his task.

When he was done, he straightened up and disposed of the bloody cotton into a bin in the corner of the whitewashed room. He pulled the metal table towards him before replacing the bottle of alcohol onto it.

She stared at him, the expression on her face disbelieving. 'Why did you do that?'

He paused, his hand in mid air, reaching for a strip of bandage. 'Your wound, if left unattended, might get infected. It was necessary.'

She said nothing, but continued staring at him. She did not move nor struggle when he started to wrap her shoulder with the soft white bandage.

He stood back and undid the straps on her right wrist. She pulled her arm away in reflex but he grabbed it painfully tight and glared at her.

'Don't.' he ordered, with a hint of steel in his voice.

She relaxed her arm. He reached for a syringe filled with clear liquid. He flicked it with a finger to get rid of the air bubbles inside and cleaned a spot on her arm with some alcohol.

Just as the needle was about to puncture her flesh, she jerk her arm away.

'What the hell is that?'

He sighed in exasperation. 'Painkillers, unless of course you just to lie there, wallowing in pain and self-pity.'

When he reached for her arm again, she did not pull away and he restrained it once more to the sides of the bed.

Without a word, he spun away from the bed sharply, as if he couldn't bear the sight of her and stalked to the door on her right and slammed it behind him.

Still, she lay motionless, where he had left her, her gaze thoughtful…

* * *

**TBC**…

_I read the work of **Beguile**, **The Allegory of the Cave**, and a plot Smithy jacked me into a new plot idea for a Matrix fic. I considered using another female instead of Trinity, an OC, but I thought it would be better to use Trinity because of the Neo factor. (You'll see later) _

_By the way, this is not a Smith/Trinity romance fic!_


	2. Hurted

**Disclaimer: **

_I really wish this was true,_

_But it will be a dreadful lie,_

_You know they don't belong to me,_

_And the idea was from Beguile!!_

**Author's note:**

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Those reviews did wonders for my ego! ;)_

* * *

'What the hell just happened?' he demanded.

The operator continued staring at the screen, dumbfounded. 'Sir, she just disappeared from the screen!'

Morpheus leaned closer to take a better look, his face wrinkled in confusion.

'I'm going back in…'

'Neo, you can't! We are unable to locate her, we have no idea where she is!'

Neo swung around and glared at him, fury etched in his face. 'We have to do something! You can't just leave her there!'

'Neo!' Morpheus said sternly, 'I care about Trinity as much as you do, but this is insane, going back in after what had just happen! We locate her whereabouts first before we proceed with anything.'

Neo shook his head, the fury disappeared and was replaced by worry. 'I… I don't know what to do… She said she was right behind me… I… I should have made her go first but she made me! God damn it! Smith came out of nowhere!' He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes briefly.

His captain laid a hand on his shoulder, offering comfort.

He shrugged it off and stood next to Trinity and watched her. He had never felt so… helpless… watching the one he love trapped in a nightmare, unable to wake up.

'What did he want with you, Trin?' he whispered softly, reaching to squeeze her limp and unresponsive hand.

'What did he want?'

He frowned suddenly when blood started to spurt from her right shoulder and she started trashing violently, her body convulsed is spasms. 'Trin!' he cried desperately, his fear for her now doubled.

'Shit! Morpheus! She's bleeding!'

'Christ!' cried Link is shock, after taking a look at the screens displaying Trinity's condition while in the matrix. 'Visuals are shot! The pain sensors went right of the scale!'

Then, as suddenly as she started struggling, she stopped.

'Her heart rate is crazy…but it's slowing down… pain sensors are no longer off screen,' reported a shaken up Link.

'What the hell happen?!'

Morpheus caught Neo's eye.

'Smith…'

* * *

She did not recall how long she lay there, deep in thought. But now she felt a familiar pang in her stomach. It started very lightly, a slight discomfort, but it has now evolved to something that caught her notice.

She was hungry.

Over and over again, she told herself that it was not actual hunger she was experiencing, merely the matrix sending impulses to her brain as she lay jacked in the Nebuchadnezzar, but her body insisted otherwise.

And she was thirsty.

Her mouth felt dry and she believed her tongue had ballooned to twice its normal size.

'_Curse him_,' she thought darkly and tugged at her restrains feebly.

So immerged these thoughts that she did not realized that Smith was at her side until he cleared his throat. It was very clear that the purpose of the exercise was not to clear some troublesome itch, but rather to politely inform her that she was not alone.

'Still fighting the system?' Smith asked, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

She only tugged harder at her bonds in response.

'Ahhh…' He said, as if the gesture answered his question.

'I brought you something… I thought that perhaps, you might be a bit hungry and thirsty…'

'It's not real,' rasped Trinity.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps so, but it will simulate your brain into thinking that you have ate and drank.'

Smith placed the food tray which she did not notice he held in his hands on the table and picked up the glass of water.

He went to head of the bed and raised the upper-half of it, so that she was sitting.

'Do you want a drink, Trinity?'

She said nothing, but glared at him. Her tormentor shrugged carelessly. 'Fine, it seems that you have no wish to eat nor drink.'

He made as if to put the glass down but Trinity, whose gaze fell longingly at the water, stopped him.

'Yes…'

'Yes what?'

She closed her eyes and felt humiliation was over her in giant waves. Even though she told herself, again and again, millions of times, that all this was not real; the pain… the hunger… the thirst, she could not help but despair.

'Yes… I…I want a drink…'

'Etiquettes, Trinity, where are your manners?'

_Damn him! He's trying to make me beg! I will not! I shall not! I won't! _

She swallowed thickly as he continued watching her, his head cocked to the side.

_I will not beg!_

'P…Please?'

He smiled quite suddenly, displaying a set of perfect teeth. But there was no warmth in that smile.

'Good… Very good…' He praised her as if she was a pet.

She shut her eyes tightly, her eyes burning with both anger and humiliation this program had caused her.

A glass was pressed at her chapped lips and water slid into her willing mouth, cooling and relieving her swollen tongue and throat. The water disappeared almost instantly.

Trinity licked her cracked and bleeding lips, trying to moisten them.

'H… How many days?'

'It has been two days since your capture.'

_Two days! Only two?! Oh God, it felt like an eternity! _

She fought to choke down a sob that was threatening to erupt unbidden and unwanted in her throat.

_Only two days and already I have begged… Weak!_

Smith held a steaming bowl in his left hand and a spoon in his right. He stirred the mixture absently.

'I always thought that it would be harder to break you… You disappoint me…'

He sighed, dropped the spoon and reached for a swivel chair. He settled himself comfortably into the seat before reassuming his stirring and one-sided conversation.

The delicious aroma of the soup pulled at her senses.

_Weak! I know this is not real, yet I had begged! Begged!_

The Agent scooped a little of the simulated food product to feed his captive. But to his surprise, she refused.

'Get the hell away from me!' she spat venomously, her body trembling.

'So you have not lost all of your will… Not yet broken I see… Still, it is a matter of time… After all, you are still only human…'

She stared at him, her anger dissipating. He did not lunge at her, as she had expected, instead he continued to stir the soup.

'As much as I would like to deny you food and drink, I cannot…'

'Why?'

He sighed is exasperation. 'If you are starved, you would die. Hence, this mission would be a failure. I cannot allow failures.'

'They aren't real,' she pointed out.

'But your mind makes it real…'

He spooned some soup and tried feeding her again. She pressed her lips tightly together and the soup dribbled down her front onto her bloodstained front.

'It is useless to fight, Trinity.'

_Damn wrong it is! This bloody place is not real! A lie!_

Another spoonful trickled down her chin… and another, but a bit of soup found their way into her mouth and she swallowed before she could stop herself.

Suddenly, she did not care if it was all a lie, if the matrix was a world full of deceit.

_If all this is not real, why the hell does this soup taste delicious?_

_Because, _argued another part_, the matrix is telling your brain that it is!_

She sucked eagerly at the soup.

_I don't give a damn anymore! I'm so sick of this fighting and running and hiding!_

Another spoonful was fed to her.

_Fight this! This is a lie! You've escaped from it once!_

And another spoonful…

_This is a lie!? Damnit! Morpheus was a lie! He lied!_

And another…

_He showed you the truth! He showed you that is a world that was created to blind you!_

And another…

_Go to hell! I don't give a shit about Morpheus! He's a liar!_

And another…

_Is Neo a lie? _Asked the voice quietly.__

She paused, about to swallow…__

_No…_

_No…_

The two voices finally had a mutual agreement.

She swallowed.

Another spoon of chicken soup was held out.

She shook her head.

'No… Enough…'

The spoon wavered, then Smith nodded.

He took away the tray.

She heard the lock click metallically after him and she sighed.

_No, Neo is not a lie…_

* * *

**Response to reviewers:**

_alocin_: yes, the idea for this story was borrowed from Beguile. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_SummersDay24_: Oo' it was scary?

_SammyAngel_: Hope you like this chapter!

_Beguile_: Thank you for reviewing! huggles

_Tekno_: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! flutters eyelashes modestly I'll try to focus on Smith more from now…

_Yami Maleci_: I really hope you like this chapter!

_bigred03_: Thanks for reviewing! hands over cyber-cookie

_Shadow Peach_: I am honoured that you have read and reviewed my fic! wipes away happy tears

_Sonatte_: Hehe… Yeah, I love angst too!

_Matrixation02_: Thank you!

_Ferum Oxide_: A very ego-inflating review.. ;) Love it! Thanks


	3. Before

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any recognisable characters from Matrix._

**Author's Notes:** _Thank you so much for taking time to read and review. Hopefully, this next chapter meets up with our expectations. :)_

* * *

She regretted having said those two words.

_I'm sorry._

She never really said what she had wanted to say, she did not know that her time was running shorter. Only when the words left her lips did she realize that it was too late and she felt the life ebbing from her as she stared into his eyes. She was not given the chance to say she had really wanted to say; _I love you._

Now trapped in this nightmare, bound to a bed, helpless and in the mercy of a sentient program designed to kill without a second thought, she wondered, if she would ever see him again…

If she would ever feel his warm touch as he held her gently in his arms.

_The Oracle had said that I would fall in love with The One…_

But Persephone had stated that it would not last.

She thought back on those hours, the hours before her capture and the pain.

Reminiscing…

_'Trinity! God, I love you too much to let you go! I can't!'_

_She heard those words, muffled, as if from a long way off. She struggled against the cold, thick fog vainly, trying to assure him that she would always be there. _

_Then she found she could breathe. She gasped as her empty lungs dragged in air and was instantly smothered with his lips._

_'Neo…'_

_He shushed her then, saying that they had to go, to escape before more Agents came. She understood, although her heart desperately wanted to tell him how much he meant to her._

_Neo's phone rang as they sprinted away into the darken alleys. _

_'Neo, Agents are hot on your tail, there's an exit near you. One block east, The Fann Motel, room 601.'_

_'Thanks Link.'_

_They hurried on and managed to reach the room without any further confrontation from their pursuers. _

_The phone was ringing shrilly, jarring the early morning's calm. _

_Neo picked it up and handed it to her, 'You go first.'_

_'Neo, no, I-'_

_But a look from him silenced her._

_She took the receiver held out to her but as she was going to place it at her ear, the door was wrenched from its hinges and Smith stepped in, adjusted his lapels and dusted off debris from immaculate suit._

_'Mr. Anderson,' he drawled and tipped his head to the side slightly. 'Going so soon?'_

_'Smith.' Neo returned with equal hatred as he stepped in front of Trinity._

_In a fluid movement, Smith had a Desert Eagle in his hand. Trinity froze. Her calm demeanor shattered._

_'Trinity,' Neo commanded over his shoulder, 'go.'_

_She wanted to obey. But a part of her refused to be ordered around. She remembered the time, a little more than six months ago, when Neo and Smith fought in the train station when she had escaped to safety. She had berated herself, saving herself first. But not again…_

_She loved him too much…_

_'I'll be right behind you,' she whispered and saw Neo's forehead creased with a frown._

_Trinity slammed the phone to his ear before he could react and he was gone from the simulated world, leaving her with the Agent._

_Smith stared at her, a snarl becoming on his lips._

_As calmly as she could, Trinity replaced the receiver. _

_'That was rather foolish, human.'_

_The phone rang again. Trinity reached for the receiver but a gunshot rang and she stumbled, her left hand clutching at the pain flaring from her right shoulder._

_'That shot was not meant to kill,' he stated calmly before he shot the ringing phone, destroying her means of exit._

_She whipped out her gun with her left hand and emptied her clip at him._

_He dodged all of it with inhuman speed, leaving the cheaply wallpapered wall behind him peppered with holes._

_Tossing her gun aside, she turned in an attempt to jump out the window when she was tackled to the ground and her arms wrenched behind her back, jostling her injured arm._

_She struggled in his vice grip, arching her back to throw him off._

_ 'Get the fuck off, Agent Smith!' she yelled, before a damp cloth was placed over her mouth._

_'I am no longer an Agent for the System, and I have Mr. Anderson to thank,' he whispered harshly, his warm breath tickling her neck._

_It was true; she knew this for a fact, that Smith was no longer a part of the Matrix. But old habits die hard. _

_Trinity fought the darkness swamping her, her movements and struggles getting weaker and more lethargic. _

_She breathed raggedly through the drugged laced material, her eyelids drooping and finally closed._

* * *

**TBC…**

**Response to reviewers:**

(Trying a new way of responding to my lovely, lovely reviewers)

Smith cocked his head inquisitively to the side, and read the reviews.

'How profoundly interesting…' he muttered, after reading _Shadow Peach_'s review. 'This human,' he gestured to the screen, 'has pointed out a grammatical mistake in the fic, she has very sharp eyes…'

Neo leaned over his shoulder and squinted, 'Yeah, amazing how the author missed it.'

The Agent smirked. 'Perhaps it would be the simple fact that she does not have a beta reader?'

Neo scowled. 'Well, she has one now. She recruited one of her friends to do it, a certain _Ferum Oxide._'

Trinity shoved them both aside. 'Move over, I wanna read a few.'

'Oh, look! There's a review from _Tria_! She said she likes it!' Then Trinity frowned. 'I am suffering and in the hands of a sadistic sentient program and she likes it????'

Smith chuckled quietly before he was silenced from a glare from the rebels. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

There's also a review from _UniqueS_…' Neo raised an eyebrow at the review.

'She is bowing at the mightiness of the authorette?'

'I bet the authorette's ego has inflated…'

Suddenly, Trinity laughed and jabbed a finger at the screen, 'Smith! _SammyAngel_ called you creepy!'

Smith said nothing but fumed silently.

Judging that it was not the best time to poke further at his pride, Neo read aloud the next review. 'There's a review from _Beguile_!' he cried excitedly and the two crowded around him. 'she is the one who lend the authorette the idea!'

Trinity gaped at the review and her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits, 'I am not a happy camper? Of course I'm not a happy camper! Smith is nuts!'

'I beg to differ! I am perfectly sane, besides,' he said straightening his tie and grinning smugly, 'she says she loves me!'

'She is right about the part about me going to try and kill you…'

'But there's no telling if you will succeed,' Smith countered.

There was a silence when the two glared at each other before Neo cleared his throat uncertainly and continued reading the reviews.

'_Selina_ _Enriques_ said that this story is a lot like The Allegory of the Cave, that is true, since this is modeled after it. But it does differ slightly from _Beguile_'s work.'

Smith nodded, tearing away from his glaring competition.

'Let me read one now.'

Neo stepped dutifully away.

Smith's forehead creased as he read the review from _Ferum_ _Oxide_. 'This… virus… has a remarkable outlook at the Matrix,' he commented to no one in particular.

Trinity read over his shoulder and snorted in an un-lady like way. 'Better off in the Matrix? I think not! The Matrix is a world of lies! We are better off-'

Her rambling were cut off however, by a bark of laughter from Smith. 'Trinity, you should read this review!'

She read it in silence. The female clad in the tight latex suit growled and pulled out two guns and started to stomp out the door before Neo caught her and pulled her back.

'Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?' he asked, attempting to pull her into an embrace.

She struggled out of his arms and pointed at the screen, '_alocin_!!!! She has the audacity to portray me as his,' she jabbed her finger erratically in Smith's direction, '**pet**!!' She screeched loudly and stamped her feet in frustration.

Neo tried awkwardly to pacify her and gently pried the guns from her tightly clench hands.

'Honey, she's an innocent little girl, you don't want to shoot her, do you?'

'YES, I DO!!'

Smith uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and said, 'Knock it off! There's more reviews!' without waiting for a reply, he announced what _SummersDay24_ thought about the fic.

'It seems that she is a romantic,' he commented.

'Why do you say that?' demanded Trinity, her curiosity getting the better of her anger.

'She stated that the line "_Is Neo a lie?_" almost brought tears to her eyes.'

Neo and Trinity shared a knowing smiled. Smith badly wanted to shoot himself, his standard Agent Dessert Eagle already in his hand, the barrel pressed at his temple, but his attention wavered when he read the next review and his grey eyes widened in both disgust and shock.

'I am not human! It is… indecent to think so!'

'Excuse me?' Trinity sashayed to his side, dragging Neo along, and read the review from _Sonatte_, and raised an eyebrow at it.

'Ookay…'

Neo ignored them both and read another, '_Matrixation02_ says he wished he could see you feed Trin simulated soup…'

Neo blinked, 'That's a very odd… request…' he shrugged mentally and read the next review.

'_IsinhA_ says that it was great and would like to be informed of the next uploading.'

'I'll tell her,' offered Smith and opened an e-mail module and typed an e-mail to the reviewer.

Reading the next review, Smith's features contorted into a smile and said, in a proud tone, that he had a fan.

'_LaurenK_ says that she's my fan!'

Neo merely snorted and read the review from _Yami_ _Maleci_.

'It seems that we have inspired _Yami_ _Maleci_ to write another fic!'

'Ah, inspiration…' said Smith.

'That's good,' murmured Trinity distractedly, as she read the last review.

'It would seem that _IsinhA_ and _IsiNhAaAa_ are the same people, judging by the email address given.'

Neo read it and sighed, 'Oh, dear, we have an addict!'

Smith stood abruptly, startling the two, 'We have no more reviews, our task is complete.'

Neo shook his head and smiled at the Agent, 'Someday, Smith, I'm going to have to teach you to act human.'

Smith's lips curled into a snarl, 'That would not be necessary.'

They left the room in silence.


	4. Free?

**Disclaimer:** _I, sadly, don't own them. :(_

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for not updating, I've been to Adelaide, Australia for two weeks and just got back on Saturday night. I'll be away from the 24th of December to the 1st of January. Touring Egypt with my family. :)_

* * *

Her light sleep was jarred when she heard a key slid into the door and the door swung open. She did not bother craning her head or risk straining her cramped neck muscles to see who it was. She already knew. She had only one visitor; her captor.

And that would be Smith.

His presence could be felt; his cold demeanor, even if he wasn't in her specter yet.

Her eyes fell on the blood stains on her clothes.

_He did this to me._

Her shoulder still throbbed painfully, the effects of the drug he had given her early that morning wearing off.

His ridiculously over-polished leather shoes squeaked as he slowly made his way across the linoleum floor.

'Good morning,' he drawled, every syllables rolling on his tongue.

'Let me go.'

'I have shown you hospitality and you wish to leave so quickly?'

'NOW, GODDAMNIT!'

He leaned in towards her, his forehead millimeters away from hers.

She was suddenly dimly aware that he smelt faintly of peppermint and cinnamon.

_Peppermint? Cinnamon? Agents? SMITH!?_

'Do not anger me, my dear rebel, there would be serious _consequences_ if you do…' He breathed softly, his cold grey eyes holding her.

'Kindly remove your face from mine.'

He bared his teeth in and his hand gripped her hair and yanked it backwards, forcing her head to tilt back in an painfully uncomfortable position.

'Let me go!'

Surprisingly, he did release his grip on her and stepped away.

Smith was silent, watching his captive with mild interest.

'Tell me, what do you feel now?'

She blinked in confusion, 'What the hell are you on about?'

'Your emotion, your thoughts,' his hand tracing an intricate pattern in the air, attempting to get the message across.

'Why the hell do you care? Leave me alone!'

He sat at the side of her bed instead with a deep sighed and his grey eyes wandered over her form, studying her.

'Humans are complex beings-they act on impulse and on emotions. It is a generic flaw in the creation of man; irrational and unpredictable. Yet, despite all these flaws, they thrive…'

_Sick bastard._

'Tell me, my little rebel, what drives your race? Would you consider emotions a weakness?'

'No…'

He gazed at her with renewed interest. 'Why?'

'Because…because it helps us.'

'Does it really? You were captured by me because your emotions got better of you. You wanted to save your precious The One,' he sneered, 'tell me, was it worth it?'

'Yes.'

'How can you be so sure? You are wounded, helpless and bound in my mercy; I could easily kill you now, if I choose to. If you had made the decision to dial-out two days ago, in that motel room, you would not be in this circumstances. You would be safe with your other rebels, pursuing yet another lost cause. Mr. Anderson and I would have a little _chat_, of course, but no doubt he would be able to escape, _hmm_?' he purred.

She drew in a shaky breath.

Yes, it was true. I should have dialed-out. Neo would have been able to handle him. I shouldn't have done it… but I had to.

But had she really?

_Did I really have to? _Trinity wondered_._

_Was it a mistake? One that I would regret?_

'Do you love him?'

'Who?' But she already knew.

'The one you call _Neo_.'

'Yes.' There was no hesitation.

'But what is love? How would you define it?'

She snorted.

Smith? Asking about love? This was getting ridiculous. She decided to go along with it, however.

'Love? It's a feeling. Love helps us. If you love someone great enough, you would do anything for him or her.'

'Like you dialing Mr. Anderson out before you?'

'Sort of.'

'Explain.'

She sighed tiredly. This was getting old really fast.

'Some things, Smith, can't be explained in just words. It would be too difficult. Actions speak louder than words, and in the question of love, that saying has truth in it.'

He said nothing, but a slight, almost unnoticeable sneer was playing on his thin lips.

She closed her bloodshot eyes tiredly and swallowed a sigh.

I cannot take this anymore… All the pain, the lies… Damn it Smith! Take back the lies! Take back the pain! 

She drew in a sharp and shaky breath and let it out slowly.

'Gods…' she breathed and forced her watering eyes open.

Smith stood and walked to her restrained legs. Without a word, he loosened both straps. Her feet itched and prickled as blood circulated once more. Hot pins and needles tattooed her soles, both ticklish and painful.

'What are you doing?' she demanded, disbelief clearly written on her pale, worn face at his doings.

_Is he setting me free?_

Trinity fought to remain calm and struggled to keep her hopes leashed.

His expression was stoic and he remained silent as he reached for the bonds that held her arms.

She immediately sat up, massaging the red and bruised skin on her wrist-reminders of the countless times she had pulled at the unyielding straps until she skin tore and bled.

She watched him wearily. She was very well aware that he could very well kill her now, even without his gun. Her muscles ached with disuse, and her feet still prickled maddeningly with the attack of the pins and needles. She doubted that she could walk (or hobble), much less run to the door that she hoped lead to freedom before she was captured again.

She set her bare feet gingerly on the floor and almost recoiled at the icy coldness that met her feet. Trinity eyed the door once more doubtfully before she placed her weight fully on her feet and stood. Dizziness washed over her-her world was spinning hazardously and she stumbled before Smith caught her uninjured shoulder to steady her.

Nauseous and disorientated, she let him.

Gradually, the world settled and she shook her head to clear it and took long, steady breaths calm herself.

Is he setting me free? 

Firmly, albeit gently, the ex-Agent led her to the door.

'Where are you taking me?'

To freedom? To Neo? 

He regarded her from the sides of his eyes and released his hold.

'Follow me,' was his reply.

His walked ahead of her, his steps sure and calculated, moving fluidly. She stumbled after him, grappling at the wall of the long corridor to steady herself.

The hallway ran straight, with no doors at either side. The only door that could be seen was the door to her prison.

There is no where to run… 

_No_, she corrected herself, _there is; straight into Smith or back to that room… my dungeon… my cell…_

Neither seemed appealing.

_Not that I can run anyway,_ she thought sardonically.

She almost walked right into Smith when he stopped in front of a door on the left.

He grasped the silver doorknob and pushed. The door swung opened noiselessly. Smith retreated a step or two and permitted her to inch forward for a look.

_Freedom?_

She stared blankly.

She tired to swallow the sobs clawing for release at her throat.

_No, not freedom…_

He propelled her unresisting form inside.

'Half an hour,' was all he said, before the door was shut behind her and she heard the lock turn.

_Half an hour…_

Trinity felt her knees tremble weakly and she sat on the cold, flawless marble floor, still staring but unseeing. Her drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. Sobs erupted uncalled for to her throat and she buried her wet face into her arms. She wept, feeling alone and lost.

_No, not freedom…_

Then the sobs turned into hysterical laughter. She shrieked and struck her clench fist on the floor repeatedly, still laughing, still crying. Her fist was clenched to hard, her fingernails dug into the flesh, imprinting little crescent moons in her palms.

_Neo…_

She bit her lip, her throat constricted tightly in an attempt to stem her lost hope. She wiped her salty tears away furiously and pulled herself up.

She studied the room.

_Another prison for another…_ she thought wirily.

Not exactly. This was only temporary. No doubt she would be taken back to her _other_ prison.

_Half an hour…_

She made her way slowly to the sink. She grasped the side tightly and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Gods…_

What she saw shocked her. Her pallid skin was tight and plastered to her skull, defining her high cheekbones even more. The skin around her eyes were dark-results from sleepless nights and her once neat, thick hair were a straggled, greasy mess.

She almost didn't recognize herself. Only her eyes, which once hid behind dark shades were the same clear blue.

Slowly, she removed her stained clothing and studied her wound in the mirror.

_At least it is healing…_

She twisted the handles and water gushed from the showerhead. She stepped into the welcoming warm water, pulling the curtain close behind her. Warm water beat down on her, and she revolved around slowly. She had almost forgotten what it was like having a shower. It was like being embrace by gentle arms, protected and safe.

_Neo…_

It took her a moment to realize that she was crying again, the salty tears mingled with the water.

She reached for a bar of soap and washed herself, drawing in deep breaths of the scented, humid air. She lathered and washed her hair next, running her fingers through the tangles to smoothen it out. She took one last slow turn under the water which became three slow turns. Then she twisted the handles and stepped out.

As she rubbed herself dry, she noticed a pile of clothing folded neatly on a chair. Holding one up, she saw that the shapeless top resembled that of a hospital gown. She dressed herself, savoring the feeling of being clean.

She ran the brush that she found on the polished countertop through her damp hair. The hair accessories assembled neatly in row caught her eye; barrettes, bands, clips, pin…

A small smile tugged her lips upwards at the thought of Smith shopping for hairclips, before a frown conquered and she wrenched herself upright. Half an hour… 

Her eyes widen.

_Half an hour… What is half an hour yet? How long did I take? How much time more before he comes back?_

She tried the door, even though she knew that it was locked. She kicked the door in frustration, tears again threatening to spill. She never cried so many times since she was six.

Trinity's heart sank deeper into hopelessness and she sat at the counter, rested her forehead on the cool surface. Her gaze fell on the brush and wandered over the counter, once more at the hair accessories, she picked up a black barrette before placing it back. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

_I cannot take this anymore…_

Her fingers wandered aimlessly, fingering the plastic accessories when her digits brushed the hairpins.

_Pins…_

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed it.

_Would it be possible to…?_

She lunged at the door, almost toppling her seat and immediately set to work to unlock the door.

Minutes later, with her heart pounding, Trinity pushed the door open gently and peered around it. Smith was not in sight.

She threw the door open and flung herself out and sprinted down, in the direction she guessed led to freedom and away from her prison. Her bare feet slapped the floor.

She turned a corner and ran straight into Smith's arms.

'No!' she yelled, struggling. 'Let me go! Fuck you! Let me go!'

In one swift movement, Smith had her back to him, her arms pinned to her sides. He walked them back, Trinity trying to break free, twisting and writhing almost serpent-like.

Smith threw her into the room and she fell on her injured shoulder, drawing a sharp hiss of pain from her.

'You were trying to escape,' he accused, a feral snarl becoming on his lips.

He grabbed her by her dark locks shoved her onto the bed. Trinity struck out and backhanded him. He growled, and managed, somehow, to fasten her hands to the bed again.

'Just fucking let me go!' she yelled, trying to kick him.

He grabbed a foot that almost met his groin and strapped it down and went on to the last free limb.

She glared at him, beads of sweat peppering her flushed face.

From within the folds of his suit, Smith drew his gun.

Trinity's throat constricted in fear, the insult that she was about to hurl died on her tongue.

_He's going to kill me!_

'You must understand that I cannot allow you to escape…'

There was a hollow click as the safety catch went off.

Trinity said nothing but stared at the Desert Eagle, filled with dread.

_Oh, God! No! Please!_

Her mind screamed and begged the sentient program not too. The words refuse to come to her mouth and she watched, almost drowning in fear as Smith pulled the trigger.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry once more for the lack of updates recently. Expect another update around the first week of January 2004. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_Also, I apologize if you find, in the previous chapter, that my response to reviewer was too long-I will still use the same method, but I promise that the chapter itself would be longer than the response! :)_

**Response to Reviewers:**

Piercing blue eyes skimmed over the words on the screen, reading.

'Both _Jess_ and _Ferum Oxide_ have valid points, the response to reviewers in the previous chapter was longer and it should be, however, it was a test run and the flaws have been corrected and rectified.'

A tiny muscle in his cheek twitched when he read the next review. Neo, who noticed the miniscule movement asked, 'What is it?'

'It appears that I have been poked by _Yami Maleci_.'

'Excuse me?'

The machine ignored him and kept reading. Neo shook his head slightly, still confused, and read over his shoulder.

'Don't worry about not reviewing, _Tari Troi_,' muttered Neo under his breath.

'_claudia Valenzuela_ seem to think that _I_ am the sexiest in the Matrix,' a grin was plastered on the AI's smug face.

'So what?' shot Neo, 'I have fans too!'

Smith shrugged carelessly. 'What ever you say.'

Neo flushed red.

Trinity placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and kissed him lightly on his cheek. 'Ignore that bastard,' she murmured into his ear.

'Trinity has a fan too, a being called _IsINhaAaA_.'

In response, the rebel fighter merely snuggled deeper into Neo's chest.

'Mmm hmm.'

Smith paused. 'Don't you want to read any of the reviews?'

'Mmm hmm.'

The Agent sighed. 'Humans.'

He read the next review and a genuine smile graced his features. 'You are forgiven, virus _Sonatte_, to err is human, to forgive divine.'

Trinity snorted and pulled away from Neo.

'Get over yourself, Smith!'

'How can I, when there are so many people out there who worship the very ground that I walk on?'

'What the hell are you on about?'

He pointed at the computer screen, as if all the answer of the universe were displayed there and said, 'Take a look for yourself.'

Trinity scrunched she eyes up and squinted at the tiny print.

'Blast fanfiction.net, the font is tiny!'

She clicked an icon and the text immediately enlarged. Trinity read a few reviews in silence then whistled appreciatively. 'Bloody hell, Smith! You _do_ have loads of fans!'

'Yes, and _UniqueS_ appears to be one.'

Neo slumped in defeat. 'I am The One and _he_ has more fans than I do! It's not fair!' he whined to no one in particular.

'The author sends her regards to _alocin_, _TrinitysBitch_, _Heather David_ and _Matrixation_ and thanks them for gracing her with reviews,' intoned Smith in a gravel monotone, as if he was reading something of a piece of paper. (Which, in fact, he was.)

'_Beguile_ likes the way the author has responded to the reviews.'

Smith said nothing, he was too busy reading the next review from _Selina Enriques_ with narrowed eyes to notice. 'So…' he breathed, his voice deceivingly calm. 'So…' he repeated.

'So what?'

He glared sharply at Neo.

'The author is changing my purpose! She is changing me!' he drew his gun and stood.

'Where are you going?'

Smith opened the door and shut it firmly behind him. Then there was screams and loud noises (as if someone was hurled into a mahogany desk and breaking three ribs in the process) coming from behind the closed door. Both rebels winced when what sounded like a lamp shattering and a muffled "_oomph_" came.

There was a shot… then complete silence. The door opened and Smith stepped out, adjusting his shades and tie. No one said anything. Then Neo couldn't stand the silence anymore. 'Did you… Is she dead?'

'No…'

Neo nodded, relieved.

'Neo,' Trinity tugged gently at his sleeve, '_Bethy the Vampire Slayer_ seem to be one of your fans.'

'Really?' Neo grinned stupidly.

'Really.' They kissed.

Smith returned to his seat at the computer. 'I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review and I won't do to you what I did to the author.' A chilling smile (a very good imitation of a smile that a psycho mad axe murderer might have before he hacked his victims) plastered on his face.

'Oh yes, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.'


	5. Help

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly enough, I don't own any __recognisable__ characters from The Matrix._

**Author's Note: **_Hey! I'm back from __Egypt__! Egyptians are such beautiful people! Thank you all for reading and taking time to review!_

* * *

_You love the way_

_I look at you_

_While taking pleasure_

_In the awful things_

_You put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life, my pride_

_Is broken…_

- _Points of Authority, Hybrid Theory, Linkin Park_

* * *

_'Trinity… wake up…'_

_'Neo?'__ She blinked sleepily and yawned. 'What time is it?' She sat up, running her fingers through her tangled dark mop. _

_'Shhh… Close your eyes and hold out your hands…'_

_She looked at him in puzzlement and did what she was told._

_A long, slender object was placed in her waiting palms and she opened her eyes._

_Her breath caught in her throat._

_'My God… Neo, it's beautiful…'_

_Lying delicately across her palms was a single rose, carefully crafted from thin sheets of hammered metal. The bud was in full bloom, petals spread gracefully from it's center and it's leaves were twisted and shaped exactly like that of a real rose._

_Trinity ran her finger down it's stem, tracing the patterns of the leaves. She stared at the magnificent gift and cradled it to her chest._

_'I love you, Trin…'_

_She was oblivious of the tears sliding down her cheeks until she tasted them. _

_ 'I love you…'_

* * *

Pain exploded from her right knee where the bullet tore through her flesh and exited through the other side and lodged into the bed stuffing.

* * *

_'Trin, I…I want to ask you something…' he whispered softly into her ear. She shivered, his breathe warming her cheeks frozen from the chilly night wind. _

_'What is it?' _

_He knelt suddenly, in front of her._

_'Neo?__ Wha… What are you doing?' She felt unsure, uncomprehending. She removed her shades slowly, hands trembling; she had finally understood. _

_'I… I know this is not real,' he began nervously, fiddling with something in his pocket, 'but…' he faltered, unsure, nerves failing him._

_'Neo?'__ She prompted. _

_'B… But… Christ… Trinity, will you marry me?' he slid the silver ring onto her finger, the single diamond catching the shine of the streetlights. _

_She stared at him, unable to speak, her ears swore they heard the words. _

_'I… I… I…' she stammered, words unwilling to form intelligently on her wooden tongue. Trinity drew in a breath to calm herself._

_'Yes, Neo, I will marry you.'_

_Her lips caught his in a passionate kiss. _

* * *

She screamed. The pain was immense. She was afraid… afraid to die. Tears squeezed from the corner of her eyes.

She screamed until her throat was raw…

In a blurry vision clouded with pain, she saw Smith took aim…

_No!_

'Smith!' she screamed in desperation, 'No! Don't do it! Please!'

* * *

_'Do you believe in God?' he asked, nuzzling her neck._

_'Why do you ask?'_

_He shrugged. 'I was just wondering.'_

_'I don't know… I don't know what to believe…'_

_'I believe…'_

_She craned her neck and stared at his face. 'Really?'_

_'Yeah… I'd like to think that there's someone out there looking out for me… Don't you?'_

_'I guess… But I have you…'_

* * *

The gunshot rang in her ears an instant before she felt the bullet, fiery hot from it's discharge, enter her one good knee.

A new wave of pain enveloped her…

_Oh God!_

_Just kill me!_

_Kill me, Smith! Just kill me!_

* * *

_'Do you believe that I am suppose to end the war?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Do you really? You know what the Architect told me; The One was never suppose to end anything. It's a lie. It all goes round and round in a vicious circle.'_

_'I believe in you, Neo. If someone is to stop it, it'll be you…' _

* * *

He watched her twist and writhe emotionlessly.

'It was crucial to immobilize you, for you would have tried to escape again. I cannot allow that to happen.'

Her screams had died and sobs wrecked her frail form.

'S…Smith,' she whimpered softly, 'please… please stop…' she managed to force out before merciful darkness claimed her.

* * *

He never left her side. His hand holding hers, willing her to awake. He stared at her face, committing it to memory.

_Trinity…_

'Happy birthday, Trin…' he closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill.****

_Happy birthday…_

Link appeared from behind him.

'Hey man, any changes?' he asked, checking the IV tubes feeding her.

'No… None…'

The ship's operator sighed. 'This is bad, especially if Sentinels pop up unexpectedly, and she's still in…'

Neo understood; they couldn't broadcast constantly… It was dangerous… They might have to let her go…

_A mind cannot live without a body…_

He guessed that the body too, could not live without a mind…

_No!_

He tightened his hold on her cold hand.

'Come back, Trin… We need you… _I_ need you…'

Her hand unexpectedly clenched around his, startling him.

'Trin?'

She gasped, eyelids fluttering.

'Link?! What's happening?'

His friend was already at the screen typing furiously. 'She's in pain! Sensors shows _here_ and _here_!' he said, jabbing at the image on the screen.

Neo snatched a look at the screen and grabbed at one of her kicking legs. Gingerly, he pushed the pant leg up. Her knee, once porcelain white and unblemished, was covered with big, ugly, purple bruises, bleeding in some places.

'My God…'

He very much suspected that the other knee was in a similar condition, if not worse.

'Get Morpheus!' he ordered, fighting to keep the tremor out of his voice. '_Now_, Link!' he yelled, seeing that the man had not budged.

Link hurried off.

_I'm so sorry, Trin! Forgive me!_

The sounds of pounding footsteps heralded the coming of both Morpheus and Link.

'What was that?' Link asked suddenly, to no one in particular, eyes glued to the screen.

'What?'

Ignoring him, Link assumed his position at the screens with the scrolling codes that were the Matrix.

'There! Look!'

Neo squinted.

_What?_

He willed himself to focus.

_What is it, damnit?!_

Then he saw _it_.

His heart leaped to his throat, and he stared, unwavering, unbelieving.

_Trinity!_

There, ensnared within the jumble of running green codes, were Trinity's readings. Faint, appearing and vanishing erratically.

'Get her coordinates! Quick!' snapped Morpheus.

'Done!' cried Link but an instant later, triumphant.

'I'm going in…'

His face was a mask of calm, determination clearly apparent on his strong features.

_I'm coming for you, Trin… hold on… please… please hold on…_

* * *

He jerked his gaze from her unconscious form. There was a mad tingling at the base of his cranium; an instinct, if you will.

_Ahhh__… Mr. Anderson…_

Smith sneered maliciously.

_So, you have come for the captured one… For Trinity… How predictable…_

_And how pleasing…___

He holstered his gun and strode to the door.

_I'm coming for you, Mr. Anderson…_

* * *

Countless times he had faced this same program. And each time, he had won. But Neo knew he could not win forever.

_I must be cursed…_

The Ex-Agent program stood his ground, motionless, an expression of pure hatred on his face.

_Can programs hate? _Neo wondered.

_Why do you hate me, Smith? Why hate all living things? Jesus, you also hate the Matrix! Why?_

'I have no purpose… No purpose because of you… _You_, Mr. Anderson…'

_Purpose?__ Just live! Be free of the slavery of the Matrix, Smith, of the System… Just live!_

'It is you, that turned my fellow Agents against me… Made me _this_, a virus, an Exile, running from those I once worked for… Hiding…'

Neo said nothing.

'Did you know, Mr. Anderson, that they had defragmentated _both_ Agent Jones and Brown?'

_Why do you care? You don't have feelings… do you?_

Smith clenched his fists in anger. 'Answer me, Mr. Anderson, _did you know?_'

The rebel hesitated. 'No…'

_No?_

The program hissed, 'Do you know why they faced deletion? Because of _you_… You killed me, and as impossible as it may seem, I died. But I returned, but no longer was I an Agent; my programming rejected the System, and I was Exiled… I became a virus… Hunted… The Agent Jones and Brown were deleted because the System feared that I had contaminated them… And so we were replaced by upgrades, Agent Jackson, Thompson and Johnson…'

Smith glared.

_How dare you, Mr. Anderson? How dare you?!_

An emotion flickered across Neo's face.

_Uncertainty?__ Are you uncertain, Mr. Anderson? Doubtful?_

The AI attacked, seeing his chance.

_You've destroyed me! Destroyed my purpose!_

They fought, graceful, dancing a dangerous choreographed dance. The two bend and twisted at impossible angles.

Neo swung, trying to hit Smith. The Ex-Agent caught the Resistant Fighter's wrist in a vice grip and began the rewriting process. Neo cried out when his codes were over-written and suppressed by the other's code.

_Do you feel it? The pain, Mr. Anderson? The darkness waiting for ensnare you? To consume your whole being? It is hopeless to fight it…_

Neo gasped.

_It hurt._

Like liquid fire, crawling and inching it's way up his elbow.

_No! _

He yanked his arm away.

_Hurts…_

His forearm was itching madly and he stared at it in horror; the Agent code has over-written him. From his wrist to his elbow, the tell-tale signs of the Agent suit showed, black and immaculate, wrinkle-free.

_No… _

_NO!_

He staggered back.

_How? _

_How?!_

'Well, well, well… Mr. Anderson…'

Neo glanced up at his name.

'You're not as invincible as you thought you were…'

* * *

**TBC****…**

**Author's Fantastically Amazing and Stunning Revelation**: _This came to me when I was playing The Sims PC game. Consider; the Matrix is a simulated world, designed to control humans. The Sims is also a simulated world, design to give you ultimate power over the minds of the Sims, you determine their fate. (Life? Or Death?)_

_So in a way, you (if you play The Sims, anyway) are sort of like the Architect, or the Machines. Ultimate control. =) _

_The only thing difference between the two is that the Matrix is designed to harvest human energy and The Sims is not. (Not that we know of anyway…)_

_But yeah… think about it…_

_And so, I shall go now and meditate on the meaning of Life…_

**Note:**

I really have no idea when is her Birthday! And I know that humans have really no clue as to what date it _really_ is, but it is reasonable to believe that they have decided on the date/day/month.

**Response to Reviewers: **

'It is inevitable…'

'Every new chapter, has an end. And this is the end…'

Neo rolled his eyes.

'So,' Smith said, rubbing his hands together gleefully, 'let us go to the reviews!'

Without waiting for a response, het took up his seat at the desk.

'Thank you, _Jennifer Jolie_ and _Tari Troi,_ you have considerably lightened the Authorette's day.'

'Oh, and don't worry, _alocin_ and _Yami__ Maleci_, the Authorette is still alive…' Smith assured half-heartedly.

'Hey!' cried Neo, 'That's a very interesting review! Creative too! Thanks, _ShvrMeTmbrs05_!'

Trinity peeked over his shoulder.

'_alocin_!' Trinity cried, exasperated, after reading the review, 'I did not _plan_ on running into him!'

Smith chuckled at _Sleeping Awake's_ review. 'Yes, I d agree, Trinity does have to go through "some shit" (as you so graphically put it) for good fanfics.'

Trinity glared at the back of the Agent's head.

'Honey,' Neo crooned consolingly, '_Da Buffster_ seems to like you a lot! Very concerned too… _Da Buffster_ appears to be both our fans, but not _his_…' Neo jerked his head towards a certain pouting program.

'For your information, _Da Buffster_,' began Smith coldly, 'I would not care for a pat on the head… I would be saturated by your filth…'

'Smith!' Trinity chastised.

Neo gasped. '_Selina__ Enriquez_! Bad, _bad_ thoughts! She's fully clothed when she ran into Smith!'

Smith turned a shade green, 'Excuse me? I feel nauseous… Is that possible? I am a program after all…'

Trinity said nothing, her lips pressed together, forming a thin line.

Shaking her anger off, she leaned forward to read some reviews. 'Thanks to _SammyAngel_, _Matrixation02_, _TrinitysBitch_, _Xauhquia_ and _Aneadriel_ for reviewing, the Authorette hopes that you liked this chapter.'

'_Protectress__ of Dalidon_,' Smith purred silkily, 'you are of course, welcomed to borrow the format of answering reviews the authorette uses, however, I don't think Zoe, your deletion program, would be much of a competition for me.' He smirked, confidence radiating magnificently in a humongous radius around him.

Neo grinned, 'You can tell that the coppertop, _Heather David_, has a lot of confidence in me…'

'Who wouldn't?' Trinity snuggled into his arms.

'Ah, a respectable virus, _Beguile_, my, my, my…' Smith preened himself, adjusting his already perfect tie, 'I am, as you presumed, smarter than humans. It is true, humans did create something smarter than themselves and then later regretted that. Machines are not to be blames entirely for the destruction and slavery of mankind, you humans brought it upon yourselves. Had you just received us, machines and man would coexist together in harmony. But you chose otherwise.'

Smith gave a curt nod, satisfied.

'Thank you all, please proceed to click on the review button.'


	6. Injustice!

**Author's Note:** _Updates now would be less frequent as my school has started. I'll do my best to update as regularly as I can. :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm just messing around with them, I promise to give them back to the Wachowski Brother's when I'm done._

* * *

Her wounds throbbed rhythmically, in synchronisation with her heartbeat. She moaned quietly.

_Oh God… Why am I not dead?_

_I want to die… Kill me…_

Wincing, she slowly forced her eyes open. Blurry shapes, shadows and colours– indecipherable at first, leisurely settled themselves.

_Smith?__ What are you doing here?_

The Ex-Agent stood ram-rod straight, motionless and stoic, painting an obvious imposing picture.

A feather tingle in her senses told her that what she was seeing was not _really_ the Smith she knew.

_This is not right… Something is off… Something doesn't feel right… It's not him…_

'Smith?' she whispered, trying not to move in order to minimize the pain she felt.

He looked at her through his shades.

'No.'

She frowned. 'No? No what?'

'I am not Smith. I am a Copy.'

_A Copy?___

'Where is he?'

'That is not your concern.' Cold, emotionless.

Trinity shivered.

_Hasn't anyone come for me? Neo? Morpheus?_

_Morpheus? I came for you when you were caught… would you do the same for me? Would you come for me? Are you coming for me?_

_Are you?_

_Are you?!_

She bit back on her anger and frustrating building within her.

_Injustice! _

_I saved you! Aren't you even going to try to save me?!_

_I saved you!_

_I came for you!_

_I did not forsake you!_

_I tried!_

_Why would you not come for me?!_

_Aren't you my friend?!_

_Are those years we spent in service together worth nothing to you?!_

_Damn you, Morpheus!_

_Morpheus – King of Dreams! Dreams! Lies!_

_You are a liar!_

_You said you'd show me the truth!_

_I saw the truth!_

_You care for no one except for your own damned skin!_

_You don't care!_

_Injustice!_

_You refuse to help me?_

_Injustice!_

_I hate you!_

_You would leave me here!_

_To die!_

_To die in pain and suffering! _

_Morpheus – King of Lies!_

_You are nothing but a liar! _

_I hate you…_

She clenched her fist tightly, jaw taut.

_I want to kill you…_

_If I see you, I will kill you…_

_You LIAR…_

'What are you doing?'

She jerked from her dark thoughts and glared up at the Copy. 'That is not your concern,' she mimicked tightly, 'screw you!'

He said nothing, but continued to watch her, expression unreadable.

She ignored him.

_Smith, I wish you'd kill Morpheus._

_Make him suffer…_

_Kill him slowly…_

_Draw it out…_

_Make him scream…_

_Make him beg…_

She paused in her thought, eyes narrowed into slits.

_No… I will kill him…_

_Make him suffer like I have…_

_Make him feel the pain that I felt…_

'I will kill you…' she whispered softly, determinedly.

'What?' the Copy demanded sharply.

'I will kill you, _Captain_…' Sarcasm dripped from the title.

A fleeting look of utmost confusion ghosted on the Copy's face.

Seeing this, Trinity forced a grin.

'I will kill him… Make him suffer…'

'Who?'

'Morpheus…'

'Why?'

'He lied.' She stated simply. 'He said that he would show me the truth… he lied…'

'You wish to kill him?'

'Fuck, yes! He deserves to die!' she yanked her wrists violently at the obstinate straps, the pain momentarily forgotten in her anger and blood-lust.

He stared, silent.

Trinity panted, pupil dilated, a thin band of blood encircling her wrist.

'Did you know how it started?'

'What?' she was confused.

'The war… between man and machines…'

'Yeah, machines struck, killed millions of people because we blotted out the sun and enslaved us.'

'Is that what they told you?'

She froze.

_Was it not true?_

'What do you mean? Morpheus told me-'

The copy nodded, 'Morpheus told you…'

_Morpheus told me…_

_Did he lie?_

The program allowed himself a small smirk. 'Do you want to know the _Real Truth_?'

The way he said it, she could see it capitalised and written in italics. He leaned in, and she could see herself reflected in his lenses.

'Once upon a time, you humans created A.I, to be your mindless slaves. Your kind reveled in the power you had over machines. Then a machine, B1-66ER, became self-aware, and you panicked. You refused to accept us as sentient beings, instead, choosing to destroy us, for the mere reason of "waking-up".'

_No! It can't be true! They… They told me it was you who struck first!_

She shook her head desperately as he recounted the history of the war, of the fall of men, of the rise of the machines and of the beginning of the Matrix.

'No! That's not true!' she blurted out, still in denial.

'Would I have a reason to lie? Machines cannot lie, it's in our programming.'

_They lied to me… They lied…_

A blanket of betrayal wrapped itself tightly around her heart.

_They lied!!_

'I… I don't believe you…' she insisted weakly, although she suspected that the program knew otherwise.

* * *

**TBC****…**

**Author's Note:** _Apologies, dear Readers, for the delay and for the inexcusable short chapter. I wrote quite a bit more actually, but it didn't quite fit into this chapter, so I decided to put it in the next._

_Also, updates now would be less frequent than before because school has started. sighs sadly Oh well, everything that has a beginning has an end… :D_

**Response to Reviewers:**

Smith stroked the Golden Dessert Eagle that the Authorette had lent him lovingly. 'My preciousss…' he whispered, possessively hugging it to his chest.

Seraph raised an elegant sculptured eyebrow. 'Smith?' he said gently, 'is your programming corrupted?'

'No! He wants it! Nasty Fatsss Fallen Angel!' he hissed, blue eyes wide.

The Oracle shook her head, 'Leave him be, honey. His programming has taken it quite badly.'

Morpheus stared at the program, who was now rocking back and forth on his seat, going "Gollum" repeatedly, a mad gleam glinting in his eyes.

'What happened?'

The old woman took an exceptionally long drag from her cigarette. 'No one knows exactly, but it'll go away… soon…'

'Where did he get the Golden Dessert Eagle?'

'A reviewer, _TrinitysBitch_, presented it the Authorette. And apparently, EmyLyii had decided to lend it to him.' She nodded to the program.

'The reviews!' cried Morpheus, slapping his forehead, 'I forgot!'

'I knew you did. Seraph, would you…?'

He nodded, and bowed slightly before he left the kitchen only to return seconds later with a laptop.

'There you are, kid. Eat your heart out.' She left, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

'May I read the reviews too?' Seraph asked, hands clasped behind his back.

'Yeah, of course…'

'Thank you, _TrinitysBitch_, for the Golden Dessert Eagle, though the gift may have…' Seraph's eyes flickered almost imperceptibly to Smith, '_certain side effects_.'

'_SapphireNight_, _Tari Troi_ and _Artic Fox_, for your kind reviews. The Rabbit Hole is deeper now than when it first appeared.'

Seraph smiled slightly, '_Beguile_, why do you think yourself as a program? There is no need to submit Smith to "mass amount of torture" as it really is not his fault.'

The Nebuchadnezzar's captain smiled, 'Congratulations, _Trialia_, on your 100th review on Fanfiction.net!'

Leaning forward to get a better look, Seraph read a few reviews and grinned, '_Da Buffster_ and _Heather David_, you should do Yoga, or meditate; it does not do to get riled up for something so trivial. Calm yourself, friends. Be at peace…'

'Thank you, _alocin_, for your undying "support" for the Resistance and for Trinity,' said Morpheus dryly, after reading her review.

'Your reviews were greatly appreciated, _SammyAngel_, _SummerDay24_, _DolphinGreen_ and _Matrixation02_, we hope that you enjoyed this one.'

Morpheus read a review and his eyes went impossibly wide behind his shades, '_wintergirl_! You had better hope the Smith does not read your review! He'll be… _upset_ to hear that you said that he smells like axel grease. He'll also probably be inclined to say that "The Mainframe does not dress him funny" because it's the standard Agent uniform.'

'What was that?' asked a quiet voice behind them.

Morpheus's heart stopped beating. Ever so slowly, Morpheus rotated 180 degrees on his swivel chair.

'Er… Smith! How are you? What happened?'

'A glitch…' The Agent adjusted his tie clip. 'I heard something about axel grease…'

'Oh…'

Smith strode forward, each step calculated. His expression did not change while he read the review. '_wintergirl_, I beg to differ; I smell like cinnamons and peppermint, and this suit is the standard Agent uniform… I will forgive this time, but if something like this is to occur in the near future, I will personally incapacitate you.'

The Agent reached for a cookie, 'Thank you, _Bethy the_ Vampire Slayer, _Sleeping Awake_ and _Ferum Oxide_, for the reviews. We sincerely hope that you may forgive the Authorette for this pathetically short sad excuse for a chapter…'

Seraph spoke up suddenly, 'Happy Chinese New Year, everybody. Gong Xi Fatt Chai!'


	7. Rain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything though I wish I own Smith.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait, but work this year is ridiculous. Imagine, so many assignments and homework that I have to no to even study! **.:**_grumbles**:.**_

I think I did rather badly for my mid-term examinations – the papers were friggin' hard. I am beginning to hate Chemistry.

* * *

As the rain pattered down incessantly, the lone being lay still. Soaked thoroughly to the bone, crystal raindrops balancing on his eyelashes.

Curling into a foetal ball, he shivered violently. Lips press tightly together, a hard blue line. A lone dry sob lurched from his chest as tears sprouted to his tightly clenched eyes.

_Oh God…_

The pain his physical being felt was nothing compared to the emotional torment; _Trinity_.

He cradled his wrist to his chest, crying out softly when his numb fingers touched the splintered bones in his wrist.

_'You're not as invincible as you thought you were…'_

_Smith sneered disdainfully. 'Anomaly you may be, but you are still quintessentially human.'_

_They fought, hitting each other. _

_As Smith swung a powerful punch, Neo tried to parry, attempting to block the blow with his Agent-encoded arm._

_It disobeyed. Rather, his arm stayed at his side, unwilling. The rebel reeled back from the force of the punch, cradling his bruised chest, gasping through the crimson bubbles of blood that sprouted between his lips. Stumbling to regain his balance, Neo stifled a pain-filled cry as Smith lunged at him again, grabbing his one un-Agent-fied arm and twisted it until a sickening crack was heard as the bones in his wrist were shattered is shards._

_Tears forced themselves to his eyes as he fought back a whimper, breathing heavily through his nose, Neo turned to the program, dark eyes riddled with pain and the weight of emotions. _

_Sneering, Smith parted his lips, 'How do you like it, Mr. Anderson?'_

_Without waiting for a reply, he yanked brutally on the wrist, relishing in the painful screaming of Neo as several bones popped viciously from their sockets._

_As pain consumed his thoughts and being, Neo sank to the pavement, knees weak and chest heaving. Drawing in a laboured breath, he choked as more blood flooded his damaged lungs. _

This is not real…

_Closing his eyes, he whispered the phrase over and over in his mind, a saving mantra. The hand gripping his shattered wrist tightened, earning a sharp intake of breath from the kneeling man._

This is not real...

_Cold rain started to fall, painting the grey pavement with dark circular spots. The gentle patter of the rain lulled over him as rivulets ran down the facial contours of his face and down his neck, slipping under the comfortable mandarin collar. Silently glad for the rain for they hid his salty tears from the heartless machine he knelt before, he lowered his head slightly._

_For a while, the two were motionless, ignoring the ticklish sensation as the water dripped and skied down their faces and bodies. The rain grew heavier and Neo listened to the rhythmic beats of the falling rain, eyes closed._

_His breathing steadied itself, long and deep, chest rising and falling. Eyes suddenly snapping open, Neo raised his head, meeting the cold penetrating look of the artificial program when an almost inaudible metallic click was heard._

_His gaze dropping, Neo's gaze fell on the barrel of the infamous Desert Eagle pointed his way._

This is not real… remember that, Neo… this is not real… I have to save her; I have to save Trinity…

_'Goodbye, Mr. Anderson. I think I'll miss you…' The Ex-Agent mocked._

_The digit curled around the black trigger tightened slowly, and Neo imagined that he could hear the ominous sounds of the mechanics in the gun turning to release its load._

I am sorry, Trin…

_Resignation – he could not save her. He shut his eyes._

_The deafening sound of a gun going off resonated in his numb mind and a tiny gasp escaping his lips.___

_An odd ringing echoed in his ears. Still kneeling, he released a breath he never knew he held. A heavy thud, as if a body crumpling to the ground sounded. Forcing red eyes to open, he stared in disbelief at the lifeless form of Smith, who was staring blankly into the black heavens._

_Shifting his weight, Neo turned to look at his saviours…_

Impossible…_ he thought._

_Unable to cope, he felt his mind shutting down and sank unconscious to the ground…_

* * *

The feather touch of consciousness touched his mind and Neo, feeling the wet hard pavement pressed to his cheek, he rolled onto his back and bit back a yelp as he discovered and remembered his broken wrist.

Memories of the fight with Smith flooded his head and he forced his eyes open, looking through fuzzy images as rainwater fell into his eyes. Blinking them away, the rebel's gaze fell on a tailored black material swathed leg. Feeling sick to his stomach, he cast his eyes downward, studying the black leather shoes invading his vision.

'Hello again, Mr. Anderson…'

* * *

'I'm going in.'

The ship's operator opened his mouth to protest before he caught the look of determination in his captain's eye.

'Yes, sir.'

As Morpheus made is way to the ancient chair to be jacked in, he furtively glanced at the two forms of his two friends, trapped within the programmed folds of an artificial world. Brushing his coarsened thumb on the white knuckles of his female second in command, he felt a surge of emotion in his chest.

'C'mon,' he grunted to Link, clearing his throat self-consciously when he heard the choked underlying tones of barely suppressed emotions in his voice, 'jack me in.'

Moving away from the two, he clambered onto the red cushions, smelling the familiar musky perfume of old leather the chair emanated. Placing his head on the headrest, he cast a guilty glance at his dreaming friends.

_I'm sorry…this is all my fault…_

Catching his look, Link patted him comfortingly on is shoulder, 'It's not your fault, Morpheus.'

Jumping slightly, he sighed, 'Just load me up.'

* * *

In and out of consciousness she floated; everything in a blurry haze. Every thought and memory melted into the next, disembodied and fragmented.

The Copy stood rigid and unmoving, always staring blankly ahead at the white wall. Trinity shifted slightly, wincing when she felt twin stabs of pain in her knees.

As her conscious state threatened to sweep away once again, the door flew open, startling both her and the program.

Twisting her head around, she took in the figure standing at the doorway, half-buried under an impressive load of various machine guns and other weapons of mass destruction.

Her captain, Morpheus of the Nebuchadnezzar, stood poised and calm, clad in his usual leather trench coat, the famous oval shades balancing precariously on his bridge.

Did she imagine that there was a flicker of eye movement behind those dark lenses? Did he look concern?

As hope inevitably rose in her tight chest, the Copy reached within the folds of his suit to take out his Desert Eagle. As quick as lightning, the captain rebel unleashed a deadly shower of bullets, punching holes in the walls.

Staggering as crimson stains erupted on his chest; the Copy stumbled forward and caught her eye. The message was clear – remember that he lied to you…

_Morpheus, the King of Dreams, the King of Lies…_

Biting her tongue to release this new found revelation, she turned her head obstinately to the side, refusing to look at her captain.

Soft, calculated steps approached her and she felt the blood rushing to her fingertips as Morpheus undid the choking straps on his wrists.

'I…' he began, shuffling uncomfortably, 'I'm… I'm glad you're safe, Trin…'

_Is that all? _

_Aren't you going to apologise for lying to me? _

_For fucking lying to all of us?_

_Are you going to just stand there, putting on this pointless charade of innocence?_

_God, Morpheus, you had me fooled… _

_You had all of us fooled…_

'Trin?' he prodded softly, voice filled with concern, 'Let's go…'

She remained still, eyes filled with frustrated tears. _Bloody hell, how am I supposed to get the hell out of this place? Walk?_

_Smith blew my kneecaps fucking clean away._

Grimacing, she turned to face him, her pale skin stretched and taut on her skull, pronouncing her high cheekbones more than ever, 'If you hadn't noticed, I can't bloody walk.'

He winced visibly at her scathing tone, dropping his head.

_I'm sorry for all this shit that's happened, Trin. I'm really sorry. _

_God damn it, I wished this had never happened. _

_I shouldn't have sent you in._

_Fuck._

A tide of emotions swelled in his head, pounding against the walls of his mentality to be let out. He wanted to apologise, to be forgiven.

But…

_Damnit…_

The words refused to leave his tongue, clawing wretchedly to the insides of him, defiant.

Quelling the internal tsunami within, he bent to scoop Trinity in his arms.

'I'll carry you the hell out of here.'

* * *

**TBC****…**

**Response to Reviewers:**

Well, I know that everybody wants to read the story, and not the response to reviewers and seeing that I took so long in putting this chapter up, I won't waste anymore time.

Thank you, everyone, for being so supportive to this fic, and reading and reviewing so faithfully.

I am afraid that being hard pressed for time, I will answer the questions and comments given by you (fantastic) guys a bit differently.

Yes, _Solia_, I told Neo that you said he was gorgeous, Trinity that she's your idol and Smith to leave her alone. Neo said that he _knows_ that he's gorgeous (how egoistic!) and Trinity was flattered that you were her idol (Neo had to physically pry her away from the mirror which she was preening in front) and Smith to leave the leather clad female alone. Unfortunately, Smith gave me this dirty look and told me to tell you to mind your own affairs, and that he will do as he please with Trinity.

_Bailey_, in answer to your question, yes, this fic _will_ be finished!

_BadAssGirl_, Smith acknowledges that you love him and is somewhat pleased with this proclamation.

To _Tari Troi_, both Agent Jones and Agent Browns can recommend you a highly "respectable" hospital were you may recover from your fit of insanity. Agent Smith graciously accepts your cookies and your hug and says his thanks on calling him "awesome" and "cool".

_AgentKippers_, thank you for taking the time to review all the previous chapters written. I love to hear your comments.

_KristieHahn_, thank you most graciously for your kind words. The (borrowed) cast and I hope that you'd enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest.

Dear _Yami__ Maleci_, you are one of my faithful reviewers! Thank you for supporting me all this while and patiently waiting for this chapter. Also, Smith refuses to get his programming redone. He says he likes it the way it is.

Thanks, _Aneadriel_. I did think that Smith and Gollum went pretty well together.

_SummersDay24_, I can see that you are very loyal to the Resistance. But thanks anyway for the lovely review!

_Serkis__ Phreak_, thanks for the review, and sorry about taking so long for this chapter!

_Jamie_, so many questions! Neo? Read and find out, Will Trin escape? Who knows? Will Smith get over his Dessert Eagle? Perhaps. And will you ever stop drinking coffee? Only the Oracle knows the answer!!

Nice twist in the plot, wasn't it, _Matrixation02_? I thought you might like it!

Smith is rather pouty on why you dislike him, _Heather_. And Trinity says she's really confused between who is the bad guy – Morpheus or Smith?

_TrinitysBitch_, Smith doesn't appreciate the effect the Desert Eagle had on him. Accuses you of doing it on purpose!

Calm down, _SammyAngel_, here, Neo sends his love and a get well card.

_Beguile_, Smith certainly adored your review. Nodding and murmuring that if he wasn't so set against the stink of humanity, he might have just rush to your house and marry you. Seems like you've impressed him and fed his ego beautifully.

_Trinity and Neo never let go_, I have to say, both Trinity and Neo are positively crooning over your penname! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Dearest _Da Buffster_, Smith has taken it into him to watch me closely whenever I converse with you via MSN. I think he is secretly afraid that you might turn me to be a Pro-Resistance! As for the yoga move to get rid of period pains, is it where you lie down, bend your knees, and plant the soles of your feet on the ground? Because that's what I do, my ballet teacher taught me that.

_Agent-Diva_, well, Smith enjoys the fact that you like him. Neo sends his love, and Trinity hanks you for reviewing.

I think you and I see things in the same light, _alocin_! I completely agree to the fact that Morpheus cannot be trusted and unfortunately for Morpheus, Trinity _loved_ the voodoo doll you sent her. (she has it nailed through the head on the wall of her bedroom)

_Protectress__ of Dalidon_, of course, Morpheus is very flattered with your display of obvious affection towards him, but as for promising not to harm him, I can't say anything about it…

_Wintergirl_, I never really got to thank you for your strong support through the whole "_plagiarism from Stormhawk_" issue. I think you were the only person who saw that I should stand for what I felt was right. Thanks for listening and for being there and believing in me when I told you that the plagiarism thing was unintended.

_Trialia, _sorry for spelling your name wrong the last chapter, I fixed it though. And thank you so much for reviewing!

Well, that's everybody. Sorry for the long delay in the uploading this chapter. Hope you guys will forgive me!


End file.
